


Moving On

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Moving In Together, One Shot, happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something light and happy for you all- A year or so from now, Aaron and Robert are moving on, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

Robert taped the box shut and stood up straight. He turned around to grab more stuff when Victoria knocked on the door,  
"You fancy a break?"  
He smiled at her,  
"Still got drawers to do."  
She folded her arms and walked into the room,  
"I don't like it...it's so empty. Put it all back."  
Robert walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her,  
"It's not far. You'll finally have your house back."  
She hugged him tightly,  
"Yeah but you won't be here. I won't be able to chat to you over coffee and who's gonna watch Scandal with me?"  
Robert chuckled,  
"I'm sure your husband will."  
He pulled back,  
"Its way past time I moved on Vic. And this is good. You're not gonna be on your own are you?"  
She smiled at him,  
"And neither will you."  
His smile changed and he glanced down,  
"No...No I won't."  
She rubbed his arms,  
"I'm so happy for you two...finding each other. You pulling your head out of your behind and finally stepping up for him."  
"Thanks?"  
She smiled,  
"You seem really happy."  
He smiled at her,  
"I am. I really am."  
She hugged him again,  
"Come on. I'll stick the kettle on."  
Robert laughed,  
"I haven't finished packing."  
"You can do it after."  
He sighed,  
"Fine. Go on. I'll be down in a sec."  
She kissed his cheek and headed downstairs. Robert looked around for his phone and checked the messages; smiling at the wallpaper photo of Aaron and pocketing it before heading down as well.

Victoria watched him as he stirred sugar into his coffee and smiled,  
"Does he know?"  
Robert looked up,  
"Hmm?"  
Victoria pointed at the mug,  
"Aaron. Does he know he's gonna have to buy a truck load of sugar every week to satisfy your sweet tooth?"  
Robert laughed,  
"Yes. He's aware."  
Victoria smiled,  
"You know a year ago if someone said you'd be moving in with him I'd laugh in their face."  
Robert sat back in the chair,  
"Yeah you're not the only one."  
She watched him,  
"You really love him though."  
He looked at her,  
"Worried I'm gonna run out on him?"  
She scoffed,  
"No...No....well..."  
She grinned at him and he shook his head,  
"It's...it took a long time. Dealing with it. Accepting it...but at the end of the day...I'd die for him Vic. I really would. I know it came out the blue and I never in a million years would've even thought this would happen but...I love him, simple as."  
She reached across the table and took his hand,  
"I'm really proud of you."  
Robert snorted,  
"Shut up. Why?"  
Victoria shrugged,  
"You're being who you are. You're making him happy and he deserves to be happy."  
"Yeah he does."  
She squeezed his hand,  
"You do too."  
"Do I? I can think of a few people that'd disagree with that."  
She shrugged,  
"Screw 'em. If you're happy that's all that matters. You are happy aren't you?"  
He smiled at her,  
"I'm happy. I'm really happy."  
"Got the butterflies?"  
Robert laughed,  
"Massive ones. Bats."  
He looked down at their hands and bit his lip,  
"I watch him sometimes. You know, just when he's working or...having a pint or just sitting watching TV and I just..."  
He huffed out a breath,  
"I can't believe I get to be with him. He loves me...me. I just....he's so good and so kind and he's got so much love in him...."  
He met her eye,  
"He's everything Vic...He’s my world and I just..."  
He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose as his eyes started to prick with tears,  
"Oh Rob."  
He laughed,  
"It's so stupid."  
She climbed from her chair and walked round to hug him,  
"It's not stupid. He's your love."  
Robert hugged her and pulled away; clearing his throat and straightening in the chair as Victoria sat back down,  
"You ever tell anyone about that..."  
Victoria laughed,  
"Your secret is safe with me."  
Robert smiled and picked up his coffee,  
"Thanks Vic."  
She smiled and picked her own drink up,  
"Of course you realise I'll be round all the time?"  
Robert smiled,  
"Wouldn't expect anything less."  
Victoria grinned at him and took a sip of her coffee before changing the subject.

"Hey."  
Robert smiled at the sound of Aaron's voice,  
"Hey, yourself."  
"How's the packing going?"  
Robert looked around at the nearly completed room,  
"Nearly done. You?"  
Aaron glanced around his own near empty room and sighed,  
"Yeah. Pretty close."  
Robert chuckled,  
"Think we'll have room for everything?"  
"Yeah if you keep your comic books out of it."  
"Uh...graphic novels actually and if we're gonna go down that road then you have a few car toys that require a lot of space."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Guess we're as bad as each other then?"  
"Guess we are."  
Aaron sighed,  
"Why aren't you in tonight?"  
Robert yawned,  
"Because I have packing to do. And Vic wanted to have a sibling...bonding...thing, I don't know."  
"Oh, okay."  
Robert smiled,  
"You telling me Chas didn't want a final night with her boy?"  
"She might not let me go."  
Robert shifted,  
"She better. I'm not building that bed on my own."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Nice to know exactly why I'm wanted."  
"Well once it's built I gotta christen it with someone haven't I?"  
Aaron laughed again,  
"Thanks."  
Robert chuckled down the line; the call from Victoria downstairs interrupting him,  
"I'm being summoned."  
Aaron sighed,  
"Alright...guess I should show my face."  
Robert smiled gently,  
"I'll see you in the morning. I'll be there at half eight so you better be outside, ready."  
"Sheesh not even moved in and you're throwing your weight around."  
"Well someone has to keep you in line."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Alright, boss. I'll see you in the morning."  
Robert grinned,  
"See you then. Love you."  
"You too."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
He hung up and took a moment to smile to himself before climbing from the bed and heading back downstairs.

Aaron squinted against the already bright sunshine and smiled at Robert,  
"You're late."  
Robert lifted up two cups,  
"I got here at quarter past actually. But if you don't want the coffee?"  
Aaron took it from his hand,  
"You're forgiven. Morning by the way."  
Robert pulled him in and kissed him,  
"Morning."  
He let go of him as Aaron took a gulp from the cup and shuddered,  
"Eurgh...this is yours."  
They swapped cups and Aaron took another gulp and nodded,  
"Better. Cheers."  
Robert took a gulp of his own and looked round,  
"You ready to go get our flat?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Let's go."  
Robert gestured for him to go first; putting a hand on his back as they walked to the car.

"Vic?"  
Victoria didn't answer and just hugged Robert more tightly,  
"Vic? You okay?"  
She pulled away and looked up at him; tears spilling down her cheeks,  
"I'm just really gonna miss you."  
"Vic I'm moving two minutes down the road!"  
She nodded and wiped her eyes,  
"Let's get a drink tomorrow yeah?"  
Robert laughed and kissed her forehead before pulling her into another hug,  
"I can never thank you enough for everything you've done for me, baby sister."  
"Don't be stupid. You're my brother and I love you."  
"Love you too."  
He kissed her head again and looked up at Adam,  
"You too Adam. Cheers for everything."  
Adam smiled,  
"Yeah...just take care of Aaron yeah?"  
"I will. I promise."  
He gestured to Victoria and Adam turned her from Robert and hugged her. Robert checked his pockets and nodded,  
"Right. Best go collect the boy then."  
He picked up the keys and smiled at Victoria,  
"See you later?"  
She nodded and wiped her eyes again,  
"See you later."  
He walked over and kissed her head once more before clapping Adams arm and heading out the door.

Aaron put the last box in the van and shut the door,  
"Ready?"  
He took a breath and looked up at the pub,  
"Yeah."  
Robert put his hand on Aaron's shoulder and squeezed it,  
"You doing okay?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah. Just weird not living here anymore."  
He looked at Robert,  
"Start of a new life now innit?"  
Robert kissed the side of his head and smiled,  
"Start of our life."  
Aaron smiled and put his arm around Robert's waist as he looked back at the pub for a moment. Robert kissed his head again,  
"Come on. Bite the bullet; let's go see your mum."  
Aaron took a deep breath and nodded; letting go of Robert and heading to the door. They walked into the back room and looked around,  
"Mum?"  
Chas appeared and stood in the doorway. Aaron pulled his sleeves down over his hands and shrugged,  
"Vans all packed."  
Chas nodded and looked at the ground,  
"Mum?"  
She looked up again and Aaron bit his lip,  
"You promised to be happy for us remember?"  
Chas clicked her tongue and walked over; pulling him into a tight hug,  
"I want you happy, love. If this makes you happy then...I'm happy."  
Aaron hugged her tightly,  
"I'm happy."  
She closed her eyes and held him for a moment before pulling away and sniffing; she cupped his face,  
"Your room is staying there. You ever need to come back....you have a place. Understood? This is always your home and I'm always here."  
Aaron nodded; tears springing into his eyes,  
"I love you mum."  
Chas pulled him into another hug and kissed his cheek,  
"I love you too."  
They hugged for a minute then pulled apart. Aaron nodded and wiped his eyes,  
"We're gonna go...wanna get some of this stuff unpacked and...We need to put the bed up or we'll be sleeping on the floor tonight so..."  
Chas nodded and cupped his face again,  
"You need anything..."  
"I know. Thanks."  
She hugged him again quickly and looked over at Robert,  
"You look after him, you hear me?"  
"Mum..."  
Robert nodded at her,  
"I will. I promise."  
She huffed out a breath and walked over to him; pulling him into a hug. Robert looked at Aaron in shock before hugging her back. Chas pulled away,  
"Right. I need to get back out front before I ruin my makeup."  
She looked back at Aaron,  
"You call me tonight, you hear me?"  
Aaron smiled,  
"I will. Promise."  
Chas squeezed Robert's shoulder quickly on her way out. Robert watched her go then looked at Aaron,  
"Well that was unexpected. She was a lot calmer than I thought she'd be."  
Aaron nodded,  
"We had the meltdown earlier."  
Robert nodded understandingly,  
"See I thought it was my charm."  
Aaron laughed and walked over to him,  
"She's warming to you. A bit."  
"Little bit."  
Aaron smiled and looked around the room,  
"Hey?"  
He looked back to Robert, who took his hand and brought it to his lips,  
"This is always your home. Any time you need to come back okay?"  
Aaron leant in and kissed him gently,  
"Thank you."  
Robert smiled and pulled him in to a hug,  
"I love you."  
Robert grinned at the words in his ear,  
"I love you too."  
He pulled away and kissed him again,  
"Come on. Let's get going yeah?"  
Aaron nodded and followed Robert to the door, taking one last look around before closing the door and following him out.

Aaron groaned as he collapsed onto the bed; he yawned widely and looked over at the bathroom door as it opened and Robert walked out in just his boxers.  
"We need to try out that shower."  
Aaron folded an arm under his head,  
"Looks good, right?"  
Robert climbed onto the bed and straddled Aaron's legs,  
"Yeah...really good."  
Aaron grinned up at him and pushed his free hand up his thigh,  
"I have a feeling you're not talking about the shower anymore."  
Robert smirked and leant down,  
"What gave you that idea?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Call it intuition."  
Robert closed the gap and kissed him before lifting his head,  
"Do you hear that?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"Hear what?"  
Robert smiled,  
"This is all ours. Just us...we don't have to worry about disturbing anyone."  
Aaron pushed his hips up,  
"Should probably take advantage of that."  
Robert nodded,  
"Exactly what I was thinking."  
Aaron bit his lip and removed his arm from under his head; wrapping them around Robert's neck and rolling them over so he was nestled between his legs and kissed him again.  
"This is gonna be great isn't it?"  
Robert smirked,  
"The sex?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"This. Us...in our own place. Our own life...together."  
Robert stroked Aaron's cheek,  
"Together."  
He pulled the man down and kissed him again. Aaron moaned into the kiss and then pulled away,  
"You know what I really like about our room?"  
Robert put his arms around Aaron's neck,  
"What's that?"  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"This."  
He reached over and clicked the switch by the bed; sending the room into darkness before returning to christening their new bed.


End file.
